Sayonara, Kazusa
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Himeka merasa sangat bersalah dan menyesal kepada Kazusa. Himeka juga merasa malu./"Sayonara... Kazusa-chan..."/Gomen ne untuk fans Himeka-chan, ya! R


Halo, readers! author Chang Mui Lie kembali membuat fanfic baru! mohon maaf untuk fans Himeka-chan, ya. Karena di fic ini, Himeka di gantungkan sebagai tokoh antagonis. Jadi maafkan authornya ya, fans Himeka ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Himeka Kujo, Kazusa Kujo, Karin Hanazono, Kazune Kujo, Micchiru Nishikiori, Jin Kuga, Miyon Yi, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: None**

**Rated: K**

* * *

.

.

.

Saudara, 1 hal yang pasti di miliki setiap manusia. Walaupun ia adalah anak yatim-piatu, anak panti asuhan atau saudaranya yang sudah meninggal. Namun, saudara adalah 1 hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Himeka Kujo.

Himeka Kujo, ia adalah adik Kazune Kujo dan saudara kembar Kazusa Kujo. Orang tua mereka sudah meninggal sejak mereka masih kecil. Himeka sedikit ketus kepada saudara kembarnya, Kazusa Kujo.

Himeka tidak terlalu membenci Kazusa, namun ia sering berbuat jahat kepada Kazusa. Kazusa sama sekali tidak membalas perbuatan Himeka, ia juga tidak mengadukannya kepada Kazune, bahkan ia tak pernah mengganggu Himeka. Namun, Himeka tetap saja berbuat jahat kepada Kazusa.

Bila Kazusa baik kepada Himeka sewaktu-waktu, Himeka akan sedikit merasa menyesal telah menyakiti Kazusa. Namun, ternyata rasa keegoisan Himeka dapat mengalahkan perasaan baiknya.

Himeka selalu kesal pada Kazusa. Menurut keegoisan Himeka, Kazusa adalah saudara yang terburuk di matanya. Walau Kazusa selalu berbuat baik kepada Himeka.

Di antara Himeka dan Kazusa, pasti akan ada masalah. Namun, mereka tentu tidak menyelesaikan masalah secara fisik. Kazusa terkadang sangat suka menegur Himeka. Kazusa tak pernah kesal, cemburu, maupun marah kepada Himeka. Justru dalam hal apapun, pasti Kazusa yang harus mengalah.

Kejadian yang membuat Himeka paling kesal kepada Kazusa adalah ketika ia menduga Kazusa merebut kekasihnya, Micchi.

**Flashback On**

_Saat itu, Kazusa sedang berdua-duaan dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat karamel. Himeka yang melihatnya berniat menggodanya. Namun, ketika ia sudah mendekati Kazusa, ia tak dapat memendam kemarahannya lagi._

_Selama ini, Himeka selalu memaafkan kesalahan Kazusa. Itu hanya untuk Himeka, bagi Himeka, Kazusa selalu berbuat salah. Himeka kini tak dapat percaya kalau ternyata Kazusa sedang berdua-duaan dengan Micchi, kekasihnya._

_"Ka—Kazusa-chan! apa yang sedang kau dan Micchi lakukan disini?!" tanya Himeka._

_"A—Ah, Hi—Himeka-sama, jangan menduga yang tidak-tidak dulu. Aku dan Micchi-sama hanya sedang—"_

_"Cukup, Kazusa-chan! aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan darimu lagi!" potong Himeka._

_Micchi tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Padahal Himeka hanya salah paham. Kemudian, pandangan Himeka tertuju ke arah Micchi. Micchi bergidik ketakutan._

_"Micchi! selama ini aku selalu berbuat baik padamu, aku tak pernah mengkhianati cinta kita. Tapi..., kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, Micchi?!" tanya Himeka._

_"Himeka-sama, bu—"_

_"Diam kau, Kazusa-chan!" potong Himeka._

_Himeka semakin kesal kepada Kazusa._

_"Micchi! pokoknya mulai detik ini, kita putus!" kata Himeka sambil berlari meninggalkan Micchi dan Kazusa._

_"Himeka-sama! matte!" kata Kazusa._

_Himeka tetap tidak mau berhenti. Ia pergi sambil mengeluarkan buliran air mata._

**Flashback Off**

Kazusa juga pernah tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan cangkir Himeka yang berisi tehnya. Himeka tau Kazusa tidak sengaja, namun tetap saja Himeka marah karena rasa egoisnya sedang mengendalikan dirinya pada saat itu.

Kazusa pun juga tidak dapat mengerti mengapa saudara kembarnya dapat bersikap dingin terhadapnya. Walaupun Kazune lebih dingin di bandingkan dengan Himeka, tetap saja Kazusa menganggap Himeka lebih dingin dari pada Kazune.

Setiap kali Kazusa memakai hiasan telinga kelinci di rambutnya, Himeka akan terus meledek Kazusa dengan sebutan 'Bunny girl'. Tapi, dari semua itu, yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah setiap malam. Setiap malam, Kazusa akan di suruh tidur di lantai tanpa menggunakan selimut, karpet, bantal dan guling. Karena itulah Kazusa sering sakit-sakitan.

Bahkan, Kazusa pernah terkena sakit tipus yang membuatnya harus berbaring di tempat tidur selama 2 minggu. Himeka pun terpaksa memberi Kazusa tidur di tempat tidur dan ia juga terpaksa harus membersihkan rumah sendirian karena gadis yang ada di rumah kediaman Kujo hanya ada 2.

Himeka sangat kesal jika ia dibeda-bedakan oleh teman-temannya. Hal perbedaan yang dimaksudkan adalah Kazusa sangat mirip dengan Kazune, tapi Himeka tidak mirip dengan mereka berdua. Justru Himeka mirip dengan Kiro, adik Kirio dan Kirika.

Himeka bisa baik kepada teman-temannya, tapi ia tak bisa memaafkan Kazusa yang menurutnya telah berbuat jahat kepadanya. Kazusa sudah 3 kali mengalami sakit tipus. Sakit tipusnya selalu kambuh karena setelah Kazusa sembuh dari sakit tipusnya, Himeka akan menyuruhnya kembali tidur di lantai.

Himeka tidak mau tidur dengan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Namun, di setiap kesalahan, pasti akan ada penyesalannya juga. Perasaan menyesal, malu dan bersalah, itulah yang terkadang di alami Himeka.

Kazusa mengalami sakit tipus untuk yang ke-4 kalinya. Namun, sakit tipusnya kali ini berbeda dengan sakit tipus yang pernah Kazusa alami sebelumnya. Hal ini pun membuat Kazune khawatir akan keadaan Kazusa. Kazune tidak pernah tau, kalau sebenarnya setiap malam Kazusa selalu tidur di lantai.

Sakit tipus Kazusa sudah semakin parah sehingga Kazusa terpaksa harus di operasi. Awalnya Kazusa menolak untuk di operasi. Namun, setelah Kazune dan Himeka memaksa, Kazusa pun mau di operasi. Tapi, apa jadinya kalau ternyata Kazusa gagal di operasi?

Dokter yang mengoperasi Kazusa gagal mengoperasinya. Begitu kagetnya Himeka dan Kazune ketika mendengar hal itu. Walau Himeka sedikit membenci Kazusa, tetap saja ia khawatir kepada saudara kembarnya.

Dokter tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, Kazusa pun _shock_ mendengar kabar itu. Kini hanya doa yang bisa di lakukan oleh Kazune dan Himeka. Kazune dan Himeka hanya dapat berharap kepada Tuhan yang maha pengasih. Namun, semua adalah kehendak Tuhan. Tuhan yang memberi, Tuhan juga yang mengambil.

* * *

Ketika hari berduka telah tiba, semua orang menangis karena kepergian Kazusa. Kazune, Karin, Jin, Micchi, Miyon dan Yuki, mereka menangisi Kazusa yang telah terbaring di peti mati. Sedangkan Himeka? ia hanya bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan Kazusa.

Himeka kembali mengingat kejahatannya kepada Kazusa. Himeka merasa sangat menyesal dan bersalah kepada Kazusa karena ia tidak pernah berbuat baik pada Kazusa sebelum kematiannya. Selain itu, Himeka juga merasa malu karena tidak pernah mengucapkan '_arigato_' dan '_ayamaru_' kepada Kazusa yang sudah membantunya selama ini.

Kini Himeka tersadar akan keegoisannya sendiri. Himeka masih mengingat kata-kata terakhir yang pernah di ucapkan Kazusa kepadanya.

"_Himeka-sama... gomen ne... karena selama ini... aku selalu... membuatmu... marah... Tapi... untuk selama-lamanya... hubungan kita... sebagai saudara... tak akan pernah... terputus... bukan...? aku pasti... akan selalu... mengingatmu... dan Kazune-sama... di sorga nanti... Aku juga minta maaf... karena telah... menyakiti hatimu... saat dulu... Tapi... sebenarnya... bukan itu... maksudku..., aku tidak... bermaksud... untuk... menyakiti hatimu... Kau hanya... salah paham..., Himeka-sama..., Himeka-sama... aku ingin... kau tau... kalau selama ini... aku menyayangimu... Aku tak pernah... marah padamu... Aku pasti... akan selalu... mendoakanmu... dan Kazune-sama..., saudaraku... yang ku sayangi... Himeka-sama..., Kazune-sama... aku menyayangi... kalian semua... sampai... ketemu... lagi..._"

"Kazusa-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

Panggilan Himeka menggema. Kini air mata Himeka tak dapat di bendung lagi oleh Himeka. Himeka sangat ingin berteriak. Bahkan, ia sangat ingin mengutuki dirinya karena telah berbuat kejam pada saudaranya sendiri, Kazusa. Namun, hal yang di lakukannya akan sia-sia.

Apa dengan berteriak Himeka akan mendapatkan Kazusa kembali? apa dengan mengutuki dirinya, Himeka akan mendapatkan Kazusa kembali? Tidak, Kazusa telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Himeka tak akan bisa melihat Kazusa di muka bumi ini lagi.

* * *

Akhirnya, air mata Himeka pun mengalir. Air mata Himeka jatuh ke tanah yang telah menguburi Kazusa. Himeka pun tidak sempat mengatakan terima kasih dan meminta maaf kepada Kazusa. Namun, 1 hal yang dapat Himeka sampaikan kepada Kazusa di surga bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Himeka sudah benar-benar menganggap Kazusa sebagai saudara kembarnya.

Semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan pemakaman Kazusa. Namun, Kazune, Micchi, Karin, Jin, Miyon, Yuki dan Himeka masih ada di pemakaman. Himeka memandangi papan salib yang bertuliskan nama Kazusa Kujo.

Kini Himeka menangis keras. Teman-temannya hanya bisa menenangkan Himeka walaupun mereka juga sedih karena kepergian Kazusa.

"Kazusa-chan... hiks... gomennasai..., Kazusa-chan...!" teriak Himeka sambil menangis.

"Sudah, Himeka-chan... hiks... sudah!" kata Karin menenangkan Himeka sambil menangis.

Semua menangis tersendu-sendu.

"Kazusa-chan..., kau adalah saudara kembar terbaikku... aku menyayangimu, Kazusa-chan...!" kata Himeka.

Terlihat muka Kazusa yang sedang tersenyum di langit. Namun, Himeka, Kazune, Karin, Jin, Micchi, Miyon dan Yuki tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Sayonara... Kazusa-chan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

Halo, readers!

Gimana ceritanya?

Bagus? aneh? sedih? gembira (Karin: hati-hati, readers. Kayaknya author sedang gila)?

Please review


End file.
